memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Disruptor
Obsolete comments :"...and can cause a portion of the affected matter to transition out of the continuum." What exactly does this mean and what is the source? 03:50, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) Types The unfilled sections at the bottom of this page seem unnecessary, as Romulan's, Klingon's and Breen all use type 3 disruptors. ( ") -- Tyrant :Well, we know that was true as of the 24th century -- but we also know that romulans and klingons may have used different disruptors in TOS, in the Movies, in ENT, etc so i think there'll be plenty of informatiuon to put there -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 22:07, 10 Jan 2005 (CET) :: Probably should add Cardassians, Gorn and Eminians to that list as well...--Gvsualan 18:46, 23 Jan 2005 (CET) :::I'd like to know what the difference is between a phaser and a disruptor. Is there any information on this? Hand disruptors are banned in the Federation, but we're not told why. Maybe they have a different effect then phasers, in the case of hand disruptors more damaging to tissues/more painful, or something, whereas a phaser on stun, just knocks you out temporarily with no permanent damage. ::::Not all hand disruptors just the Varon-T. There is no canonical account on what the difference is between a phase disruptor and a phaser. One statement from would indicate that at least the Cardassian disruptor rifle compared to a federation phaser rifle is like an AK-47 compared to M-16. A more simple and durable design. Also the fact from , that romulan disruptors leave residual antiprotons behind, while in other episodes we have learned that phasers leave residual nadion particles, could be interpreted that disruptors use an antiproton particle beam while phasers use a nadion particle beam to deliver the energy to the target. --Pseudohuman 12:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Needs attention The upper part of this article needs to be formatted/wikified. As discussed above, the empty sections should either be deleted or filled with information. Eventually, separate articles for this information could be created. -- Cid Highwind 16:54, 2005 Jan 23 (CET) Questionable canon content :The following was removed, pending canon sourcing of material. Like most particle weapons, a disruptor blast causes molecular disruption (hence the name, disruptor) to the impact area, and can cause a portion of the affected matter to transition out of the continuum. Though there are numerous variants, all disruptor weapons function on the same principle. Power is routed from the source through a conversion matrix to a high-energy capacitor. Once charged, a small but powerful magnetic field is created in the pre-fire chamber just forward of the capacitor. The energy stored is almost instantaneously shunted into the magnetic field, which contains the energy briefly. The magnetic field is then weakened in the direction of the emitter allowing the destructive force to be released. The manner in which the field is allowed to decay characterizes the manner in which it appears. A violent, uncontrolled cascade results in a pulse-like discharge, while a more controlled failure of the magnetic field results in a narrow stream of energy, much like that of a phaser, however typically more destructive. Because of the violent nature of the energy release, the power output of a disruptor is more difficult to control than that of a phaser. Hand-held disruptor weapons often have a few or only a single output setting (kill). As a result, a blast from a disruptor weapon is usually lethal. Furthermore, due to the means by which the blast is released, it is difficult, if not impossible, to create a linear disruptor array similar to phaser arrays common to Federation starships. :The part about "transitioning out of the continuum" is verbatim copyvio from Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 03:35, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Well at least we know its cannon. 04:06, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::Ha ha, I get it, thats a pun. --Gvsualan 05:37, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::Only the phrase 'transitioning out of the continuum' appears in the TNGTM--the rest is almost certainly fanon. 05:47, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Eminian Sonic Disruptors While the disruptor weapons used by the people of Eminiar VII are nearly identical in appearance to Klingon weapons of the same period, it should be noted that the Eminiarian weapons were referred to as sonic disruptors, and may have operated in a fundamentally different fashion. -- 20:23, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) :It's probably also innappropriate to make any connection between the Klingon and Eminiar weapons beyond convenience for the prop department. Without any references to this effect in dialogue, any connection can not be taken as canonHaganeNoKokoro 06:35, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Additionally, the Eminian sonic weapons were not 'identical in design'--even a quick-once over shows that their emitter assemblies are completely different, and they lack the greebly 'scope' that adorns the top of the Klingon disruptors. I have edited the article to reflect this distinction. -- 05:47, 16 June 2006 (UTC) List of disruptors * ? disruptor ( ; ) * [disruptor|[Dominion disruptor]] ( ) * [disruptor|[Eminian disruptor]] ( ) (never referred to as a "sonic disruptor") * [disruptor|[Kazon disruptor]] ( ) * [disruptor|[Lysian disruptor]] ( ) * [disruptor|[Xindi disruptor]] ( ) * Yridian disruptor? ( , could be any of the other types) * Borg disruptor beam ( ) * Cardassian disruptor ( ; referred to as "Cardassian disruptor" in ) * Cardassian phase-disruptor rifle ( ) * disruptor array ( ) * disruptor bank ( ) * disruptor beam ( ) * disruptor burst ( ) * disruptor cannon ( ) * disruptor pistol ( ) * disruptor snare ( ) * Klingon disruptor ( ; referred to as "Klingon disruptor" in ) * planetary disruptor bank ( ) * polaron disruptor ( ) * Romulan disruptor ( ; referred to as "Romulan disruptor" in ) * subatomic disruptor ( ) * system-5 disruptor ( ) * temporal disruptor ( ) * Varon-T disruptor ( ) : That should help me or others in the future.--Tim Thomason 23:37, 24 May 2007 (UTC) It would be really nice to add this list to the main article. -T1gerch3n 22:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) PNA-incomplete * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Supposedly missing references. --Alan del Beccio 01:15, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Power the 2MJ of the freighter Disrupter should be set in ralation to oter values. e.g. the cardassian disruptor rifle with 4.7 MJ (ds9: return to grace) or others --T1gerch3n 22:10, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Is the cardassian rifle the only "phase disruptor"? Cardassian rifle is called a "phase disruptor" in Return to Grace, but does this mean all other disruptor types are "phase disruptors" as this page claims... Has any other disruptor been referred as such... --Pseudohuman 17:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I've changed the article to reflect this. --Pseudohuman 14:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC)